


Brothers

by EL_CHAN



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EL_CHAN/pseuds/EL_CHAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki dan Nijimura Shuuzo adalah kakak adik yang sempat terpisahkan karena perceraian kedua orang tuanya. namun saat Aomine berumur 15 tahun, Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama kakaknya. apa saja yang terjadi dengan kedua kakak beradik ini di saat umur Aomine sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun dan Nijimura 27 tahun?<br/>check this out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

WARNING: TYPO,TYPO,and TYPOS  
  
Nijimura Shuuzo mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya lurus fokus pada jalanan yang tak begitu ramai. Di sampingnya, Sang adik Aomine Daiki sedang sIbuk memainkan game di ponselnya. Mereka memang mempunyai marga yang berbeda meski sedarah. Karena sejak orang tua keduanya bercerai, mereka berpisah dan Daiki harus mengganti nama Marganya karena Ibu mereka menikah lagi. Namun ketika Daiki berumur 15 tahun, Daiki meminta Shuuzo untuk membawanya karena dia merasa tinggal dengan Ayah angkatnya membuatnya tidak bahagia. dan sampai sekarang, Daiki berumur 20 tahun dan Shuuzo 27 tahun.

  
‘Drrrrt drrrrt drtttt’

  
Shuuzo mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar dan membuka sebuah pesan yang ternyata dari kekasihnya. Shuuzo menghela nafas kecil. Dia sudah lumayan capek menghadapi tingkah kekasihnya tersebut.

  
“Dia lagi?” Daiki bertanya. Tak repot untuk sekedar menatap sang kakak, matanya masih fokus pada layar ponselnya. Shuuzo berdeham menjawab pertanyaan sang adik sebelum dia menepikan mobilnya. Karena jelas berkendara sambil menggunakan ponsel sangat berbahaya. Daiki yang menyadari mobil yang di tumpanginya berhenti langsung menatap kakaknya tajam.

  
“Aku tidak percaya kau masih belum memutuskan hubunganmu dengan wanita itu.” Ucap Daiki dengan nada yang sangat tidak suka. Shuuzo hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. Dirinya juga sudah lelah dengan tingkah adiknya yang selalu saja menyuruhnya untuk putus dengan kekasihnya.

  
“Aku merasa tidak enak oke? Lagi pula dia adalah wanita yang luamyan bertanggung jawab.” Jawab Shuuzo entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya yang tentu saja Daiki tak akan mau mendengarkannya.

“Aku tak peduli mau seperti apa wanita itu. Intinya dia itu selalu membuatmu dalam masalah karena drama-dramanya yang tidak jelas itu. Dia sudah berlebihan, apa kau tidak sadar? yang tadinya pacar yang sangat posesif sekarang menjadi penguntit gila! Apa kau ingat ketika kita menemukan dia ada di kamarmu sebulan yang lalu? Dia bahkan tidak punya kunci rumah kita!” Daiki terlihat sangat kesal. Sedahkan Shuuzo hanya bisa menghela nafas lagi. Dan lagi.

  
Shuuzo mengingat kejadian sebulan yang lalu ketika kekasihnya itu mulai menyusup kedalam rumah mereka. Dan Shuuzo ingat betapa adiknya sangat marah dan hampir menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di rumah. Adiknya itu sangat tidak suka jika privasinya sudah mulai di usik.

  
“Daiki dengar... ini tak semudah itu. Ayahnya itu adalah rekan kerja kakak yang sangat penting. Jadi kumohon mengertilah.” Shuuzo mencoba menenangkan Adiknya yang kini tengah di selimuti emosi.

  
“Persetan dengan hal itu.” Ucap Daiki lalu merampas ponsel sang kakak dan mulai membuka kotak pesan sang kakak.

  
“Daiki apa yang kau lakukan.” Shuuzo bertanya geram dengan tingkah adiknya yang tidak sopan tersebut. Mungkin memang salahnya karena selalu memanjakan Daiki hingga adiknya menjadi pribadi yang seperti ini.

  
“Kau terlalu baik hingga kau tak bisa memutuskannya. Aku akan membantumu.” Daiki masih dengan seringainya mulai menuliskan huruf-huruf yang merangkai sebuah kalimat menyakitkan yang dia tujukan kepada kekasih kakaknya.

  
“Berikan padaku-“ Shuuzo hendak mengambil ponselnya dari genggaman sang adik. Namun adiknya itu terlalu kesit, dia mengangkat ponsel Shuuzo dan menyembunyikannya di balik lehernya hingga Shuuzo tak bisa meraihnya.

  
“Oh bagus. Sekrang dia bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri.” Ucap Daiki setelah dia melihat apa balasan dari kekasih kakaknya tersebut.

  
“Daiki hentikan. Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar melakukanya?!” Shuuzo sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Namun itu tak menggoyahkan mental Daiki.

  
“Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya. Sudah kubilang dia itu tipe wanita yang Drama queen. Aku yakin ini adalah permainan yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah dia lakukan bulan ini.” Ucap Daiki dengan cengiran khasnya sebelum memainkan jemarinya dan membalas pesan dari kekasih sang kakak. Melihatnya Shuuzo hanya bisa facepalm. Dia benar-benar tak mau membayangkan pesan seperti apa yang dikirim adiknya untuk kekasihnya. Pasti hal yang lebih parah dari pesan pesan gila dari kekasihnya tersebut.

  
“Daiki, memutuskan hubungan lewat pesan sangat tidak sopan. Setidaknya aku harus bertemu dan berbicara langsung padanya. Jadi hentikan sekarang.” Shuuzo sudah lelah dan kembali membujuk adiknya dengan halus. Daiki memang tak bisa di bujuk dengan kekerasan.

  
“Kau tidak usah repot-repot melakukan hal itu, karena pasti nanti dia akan mulai menangis dan memulai drama lainya. Dan hasilnya kau akan meyerah dan tidak tega. Kau harus belajar lebih keras pada wanita. Jangan hanya pada Pria saja kau bertingkah seperti preman.” Shuuzo benar-benar tak bisa membalas ucapan adiknya yang satu ini. Karena benar adanya, Shuuzo memang lemah terhadap wanita. Namun tidak untuk laki-laki.

Ponsel Shuuzo kini mulai berdering, keduanya pun menoleh satu sama lain. Dan ketika Daiki melihat siapa yang sedang mencoba menghubingi mereka Daiki hanya bisa berseringai. Ternyata kekasih dari kakaknya tidak puas hanya dengan sebuah pesan. Daiki pun mengangkat panggilan itu dan menekan tombol speaker agar kakaknya juga bisa mendengar suara sang kekasih. Dan benar saja kekasih Shuuzo terdengar sangat marah dan murka di sebrang sana. Suaranya menyeramkan karena teriakan yang dicampur dengan isak tangis yang bisa memekikan telinga. Tak luput ancaman-ancaman juga di lontarkan oleh wanita yang kini sudah menjadi mantan kekasih pada Shuuzo. Dan yang terakhir wanita itu beteriak dan mengancam akan memotong alat vital Shuuzo jika mereka bertemu nanti.

  
Hening pun melanda keduanya ketika bunyi ‘tut’ dari ponsel Shuuzo mengakhiri teriakan wanita gila di sebrang sana.

“Shuuzo-nii, kau harus mengganti nomor ponselmu secepatnya” Ucap Daiki berkeringat.

“…Yeah itu sudah jelas.” Balas Shuuzo tak kalah berkeringat. Demi tuhan ia tak bisa membayangkan jika gadis itu benar-benar akan memutilasi kejantananannya yang sangat ia banggakan tersebut.

.  
.  
.  
Sebelum pertadingannya melawan universitas lain, Daiki bertemu dengan Ibu tiri kakaknya di area taman gedung olahraga. Ibu tiri kakaknya itu sangat baik padanya melebihi Ibunya sendiri yang lebih fokus pada anak-anak tirinya di bandingkan dirinya yang mana adalah darah dagingnya sendiri. Bahkan Ibu tiri kakaknya itu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke pertandingannya. Namun entah sebaik apapun Ibu tiri kakaknya tersebut. Daiki tak bisa memanggil wanita paruh baya itu sebagai Ibunya. Karena walau bagaimanapun Ibu yang selalu ada di hatinya adalah Ibu kandungnya sendiri. walau beliau tak bisa selalu memberikan kasih sayangnya pada Daiki.

  
“Daiki, bisakah kita duduk sebentar nak?.” Pinta beliau pada Daiki.

  
“Untukmu aku selalu ada waktu Nyonya.” Daiki tersenyum dan menyambut pelukan dari wanita paruh baya yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut. Nyonya Njimura sangat menyayangi Daiki meski beliau tidak pernah tinggal dengan Daiki. Namun sejak Daiki memutuskan ingin tinggal dengan kakaknya. Nyonya Nijimura kerap kali menghampiri kediaman kedua Anak tirinya tersebut hanya sekedar memberi makanan buatan rumah. Nyonya Nijimura pun tak keberatan jika Daiki masih belum bisa memanggilnya Ibu seperti sang kakak. Namun Nyonya Nijimura masih sangat berharap Daiki mau memanggilnya Ibu meski hanya sekali.

“Nak, kau terlihat lebih kurus.” Ucap Nyonya Nijimura sambil memegang kedua pipi tirus Daiki dengan kedua tangannya yang terlihat keriput dimana-mana. “Apa kau menjaga kesehatannmu dengan benar sayang?”

“Shuuzo-nii tidak memberiku makan dengan benar.” ucap Daiki dengan sedikit cemberut yang sengaja iya buat-buat. Membuat Nyonya Nijumura menggelengkan kepalanya merasa geram dengan sang kakak.

  
“Minggu lalu Ibu mengerimkan masakan rumah pada Shuuzo. Apa kakakmu tidak memberimu apapun?” Daiki melebarkan matanya terkejut yang mana tentu saja itu hanya akting

.  
“Tidak, dia memakannya sendirian!” ucapnya sedikit dramatik. Oke tentu saja itu adalah kebohongan paling besar. Nayatanya Daiki lah yang menghabiskan makanan super lezat tersebut dan hanya menyisakan Shuuzo sedikit saja, yang bahkan takan bisa membuatnya kenyang.

  
“Aku akan memarahinya nanti. aku selalu memberitahunya agar menjagamu dengan benar. Apalagi kau sekarang sudah remaja. Kau butuh banyak nutrisi di masa-masa pertubuhan.” Ucap Nyoya Nijimura dan mengundang anggukan yang antusias dari Daiki. Meski umurnya sudah 20 dan Daiki tak yakin masih bisa bertumbuh lagi.

  
“Yahhh kau harus memarahinya Nyonya... dia sungguh keterlaluan terhadaku akhir-akhir ini.” Bohong Daiki lagi membuat Nyonya Nijimura tidak tahan untuk tidak memelukanya.

  
“Awwww kemarilah sayang tenang saja. Kita tunggu sampai anak nakal itu datang dan aku akan memarahinya nanti.” Daiki hanya bisa berseringai di balik punggung Nyonya Nijimura.  
Shuuzo terlihat berjalan kearah mereka dengan setelan jas kerjanya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat elit, tak luput rambutnya yang tertata begitu rapi membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Shuuzo tak langsung menyapa Ibu dan adiknya karena dia masih menghubungi seseorang lewat ponselnya.

“Lihatlah dia sudah tidak punya sopan santun lagi.” Nyonya Shuuzo geram dengan sikap anak tiri sulungnya yang malah mengacuhkannya meski sudah tahu Ibunya yang jarang di temui ada di depannya.

  
“Dia memang sangat buruk.” Daiki mengangguk “Hukum saja Nyonya.” Dalam hati, Daiki sedang tertawa sangat puas.  
Shuuzo terlihat sudah memasukan ponselnya kedalam saku dan kini mulai menyapa sang Ibu dan memncium pipi beliau lalu mengusap kepala biru gelap milik adiknya.

  
“Daiki yang nanti akan melakukan pertandingan saja tidak keberatan menemaniku. Tapi Kenapa kau bahkan tidak bisa menyapa Ibumu terlebih dulu dan malah mengabaikan Ibumu ini tadi.” Ucap Nyonya Nijimura. Dan membuat Shuuzo menoleh tajam pada Daiki karena sudah jelas ini adalah kesalahan adiknya.

“Ini semua salahnya.” Shuuzo menjambak rambut Daiki bercanda dan langsung mendapat respon geram dari Ibunya. Ibunya memukul tangan Shuuzo hingga terlepas dari surai sanga adik.

  
“Jangan kasar-kasar pada Daiki!” Ibunya berteriak pada Shuuzo. Meski dia hanya bercanda sekalipun.

  
“Tapi ma, gara-gara anak ini merusakan sepatu basketnya aku harus menunda meetingku dengan client penting. Dan berkeliling toko untuk mebelikannya sepatu baru. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku harus memebereskan kekacauan di kantor dan menyuruh skertarisku menangani semuanya.” Shuuzo melemparkan kantong plastik pada Daiki yang langsung di sambut dengan antusias oleh adiknya tersebut. Kakaknya benar-benar bisa di andalakan.

  
“Terimakasih, kak!” Daiki memeluk kakaknya dan di balas pelukan oleh sanga kakak membuat sang Ibu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memarahi si sulung. Pada dasarnya si sulung sangat menyanyangi adiknya lebih dari apapun. Ia bahkan mengesampingkan urusan kantornya demi sang adik tersayang.  
Nyonya Nijimura pun tersenyum melihat keakraban kedua anak tirinya.  
.  
.  
.

“Aku mengajak satsuki keluar.” Ucap Daiki pada kakaknya suatu hari. Saat Shuuzo sedang berada di ruang tengah hanya memakai soft jean-nya dan juga kaos oblong dengan V neck yang membuat tulang dadanya terlihat sangat manly. Satsuki adalah sekretarisnya yang sangat cantik dan seksi.

“Tidak bisa.” Balas Shuuzo tak repot untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari tabletnya. Ia sedang menyurvei bagan saham minggu ini.

“Kau tidak berhak mengatur masalah asamaraku!” Daiki berteriak geram.

“Aku bisa kali ini. Karena dia sekretarisku. Kau tidak boleh mengajaknya kencan.” Shuuzo masih serius dengan tablet di tangannya. Sama sekali tak berminat melihat wajah adiknya yang kini mungkin sudah betanduk.

  
“Kau ini kenapa? Apa jangan-jangan kau punya perasaan pada sekretarismu itu? ” Daiki geram dengan sang kakak yang bahkan tak mau menoleh padanya tersebut.

  
“Kalau kau begitu ingin melepas keperjakaanmu Shuuzo-nii bisa membantumu.” Ucap Shuuzo kini menatap Daiki dengan matanya yang tajam.

  
‘Bak’  
  
Sebuah bantalan sofa pun melayang ke wajah Shuuzo.

  
“Dasar tidak bermoral!”  
Dan Shuuzo hanya terkekeh karena bisa menggoda adiknya. Shuuzo hanya tidak siap jika adiknya punya sesuatu yang lebih menarik seperti kekasih dan akhirnya mulai menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka berda sebagai kakak dan adik.

.  
.  
.  
.

“Hei kiddo,” panggil Daiki pada Riko ketika mantan pelatih SMA Seirin itu bertemu dengannya di sebuah minimarket.

  
“Daiki, kumohon aku seumuran denganmu dan kau masih memanggilku anak kecil?” Ucap riko sambil mencari bahan-bahan untuk makan malamnya.

  
“Kau masih seperti anak smp jangan salahkan aku.” Ucap Daiki sambil memasukan bir kedalam keranjang belanjanya.

  
“Dan kau adalah anak TK yang terjebak dalam tubuh 20 tahun.” Balas riko membuat Daiki ikut mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka.

  
“Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini sih?” Daiki menyusul Riko yang kini menuju kasir dan mulau berbaris untuk antri. Riko hanya tersenyum.

  
“Mungkin kau harus mencoba supaya bisa lebih di sukai orang, hmm seperti Nijimura-san misalnya.” Mendengarnya Daiki memurtar bola matanya jengah.

  
“Kau hanya belum pernah merasakan tinggal serumah dengannya.” Ucap Daiki membuat Riko mengangkat alisnya heran. Tinggal dengan seorang seperti Nijimura Shuuzo adalah impian semua gadis.

  
“Memangnya kenapa? Tinggal dengan kakakmu adalah impian semua gadis.” Jelas Riko.

  
“Dia itu impotent” Ujar Daiki membuat Riko terkejut.

  
“Benarkah? Tidak mungkin?!” Riko tak menyangka bahwa orang yang sangat tampan dan keren seperti Nijimura Shuuzo ternyata-

  
“Makanya beri tahu teman gadis mu untuk berhenti mengidolakan kakakku. Adiknya kan lebih tampan.” Mimik rupa Riko langsung berubah drastis. Dan dia tak menghiraukan Daiki yang juga tak menghiraukan sang kasir yang sudah mengantongi semua belanjaannya. Namun sedetik kemudian wajah riko berubah menjadi merah padam ketika menyadari sosok lain di belakang Daiki.

  
“Ayo pulang. Kakakmu yang impoten ini sudah sangat lapar. Bocah tengik.” Ucap Shuuzo sambil menyeret Daiki setelah membayar tagihan sang kasir.

  
“Oi kak- lepaskan aku!”

  
Daiki tak akan dapat jatah makan banyak malam ini.  
.  
.  
.  
Shuuzo tahu, jika membiarkan Daiki keluar larut malam adalah ide yang sangat buruk. Seorang perempuan yang sangat Daiki sukai di kampusnya ternyata sudah mempunyai tunangan. Daiki yang patah hatipun mengajak semua temannya untuk berpesta dan berharap bisa terhibur dan melupakan sakit hatinya. Mereka pasti tak akan luput dari minuman. Shuuzo pun menyesali pernah mengenalkan alkohol pada adiknya tersebut, Hingga Daiki sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sampai ia tak sadar membanjiri kotak pesan kakaknya dengan pesan pesan tidak bermoral.

  
Shuuzo mendesah menunggu sampai Daiki mengangkat teleponnya. Dan ketika bunyi tut berhenti berbunyi dan di gantikan oleh suara riuh, dia mendengar suara Daiki yang terdengar mabuk.

  
“Shuuzo-nii? Hei berengsek! ini kakakku sedang menelpon tutup mulut kalian sialan!” teriak Daiki pada teman-teman dan sedetik kemudian suara riuh itu pun menghilang dan di gantikan dengan suara adiknya yang serak. “Hallo kak?”

“Berhenti mengrimiku pesan.” ucap Shuuzo.

“Kau tidak suka dengan syair pengantar tidur dariku? Aku membuatnya dengan cinta! Hanya untukmu kak!” Shuuzo bahkan bisa membayangkan Daiki mempoutkan bibirnya sekarang. Atau bahasa lainya memanyunkan bibirnya.

  
“Disana kau menulis kata penis 5 kali. Pengantar tidur macam apa yang ada kata-kata penisnya?” Shuuzo benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan adiknya tersebut. Nanti apa yang akan di katakan teman-temannya jika mereka tahu apa yang sedang Daiki tulis untuknya.

  
“Tidakkah kau pikir ‘mengirimu pesan lembut nan syahdu dengan penisku’ adalah sebuah puisi yang sangat bagus kak?” Shuuzo memijit kerutan di perpotongan alisnya. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengana diknya ini. Shuuzo bahkan tak tahu harus membalas apa untuk pesan gila itu.

  
“Berhentilah minum dan pulang. Sekarang.” Shuuzo memerintah adiknya dengan nada penuh penekanan yang jarang ia gunakan.

  
“Tapi aku- woahhh! Hahahhaha bodoh apa yang kau lakukan bkagami- ahhhh“ terdengar bunyi berisik di sebrang dan membuat Nijimura penasaran bukan main dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. “Maaf kak bakagami menumpahakan minumnya ke celanaku.” ucap Daiki masih dengan kekehannya yang tak terkontrol akibat alkohol.

  
“Minuman apa?” Tanya Shuuzo. Jika itu adalah red wine akan sangat susah sekali untuk di cuci. Sedangkan besok adalah gilirannya untuk melakukan laundry.

  
“Shougoooo~~” Daiki kini sudah tak fokus lagi padanya, terdengar suasana kembali riuh. Shuuzo bahkan bisa mendengar kagami yang menawarkan dirinya untuk melepaskan celana Daiki. dan Shuuzo bisa mendengar suara adiknya yang akan menggaulai Kagami samapai mati jika kagami berani menyentuh celananya. Dan itu semua membuat kepala Shuuzo makin pusing.

  
“Nijimura-san?” Haizaki memanggil namanya di sebarang. Membuat shuuzo kembali fokus pada teleponnya.

  
“Kumohon jembut adikmu yang sudah mabuk parah ini.” Nijimura tersenyum mendengar permintaan Haizaki Shougo. Dari semua teman Daiki. Haizaki memang yang paling ia sukai. Shuuzo langsung mengambil kunci mobilnya dan melesat keluar rumah.

  
“Aku akan langsung kesana, dan jangan biarkan Daiki minum apapun lagi.”

  
“Yes sir!” ucap Haizaki membuat Shuuzo terkekeh. Teman Adiknya tersebut memang menarik.  
.  
.  
Shuuzo sampai di aprtemen kagami. Diamana Daiki dan teman-temannya melakukan pesta perayaann kecil kecilan untuk menghibur adiknya yang patah hati. Saat ia baru saja memasuki Apartemen yang luas itu. Daiki langsung berlari dan memeluknya. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher sang kakak yang tak lebih lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dan membisikan kalimat-kalimat tidak jelas di leher sang kakak. Setelah menganggukan kepalanya pada Haizaki yang masih terlihat sadar ketimbang teman-teman Daiki yang lain. Shuuzo langsung membawa Aomine kedalam mobilnya.  
.  
“Sepertinya aku menyerah saja dengan wanita.” Daiki tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan setelah sempat hening beberapa menit di perjalanan mereka. Dan Shuuzo hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan.

  
“Oh, benarkah?” Ucap Shuuzo penuh dengan cemooh karena menanggapi orang mabuk sama dengan berbicara dengan orang gila.

  
“Hm, aku akan menikah dengan kakak saja nanti dan kita bisa mempunyai 5 anak yang cantik dan tampan.” Daiki berucap dengan antusias. Membuat Shuuzo sweetdrop mendengarnya. Namun tetap saja ini terlalu sayang jika di lewatkan.

  
“Kenapa harus 5?” tanya Shuuzo dengan kekehan kecil. Matanya masih fokus ke jalanan.

  
“Dua untuk mu, dua untuk dan yang satu untuk bersama!”Ucap Daiki sambil menghitung kelima jarinya yang panjang.

“Kita berbicara tentang anak. Bukan kotak bento kan?” Celetuk Nijimura kini dia tak sanggub untuk tak mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

“Shuuzo-nii Bodoh! Jika kita punya 5 kotak bento, semuanya akan menjadi milikku!” Daiki langsung mengepalkan jarinya dan berpura pura menelan kepalan tangannya sendiri. Tawa Shuuzo-pun menggelegar di dalam mobil mereka. Adiknya benar-benar tak berubah walau dalam kondisi mabuk sekalipun. Makanan selalu jadi yang utama.

  
Shuuzo memarkir mobilnya di depan rumahnya dan mulai membantu Daiki keluar dari mobil. Membopongnya yang sempoyongan dan masuk kerumah mereka. Namun saat Shuuzo hendak mengunci pintu rumah mereka lagi. Daiki terjatuh kelantai karena tidak sanggub berdiri dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

  
“Hei ayo cepat bangun jangan malah tidur disini.” Ucap Shuuzo setelah melepas sepatu Daiki. Dia menarik lengan adiknya namun Daiki terlihat memberatkan badannya dan tidak mau beranjak dari lantai.

  
“Kak... gendong.” Ucap Daiki dengan wajahnya yang memerah akibat pengaruh alkohol. Nijimura hanya bisa berwajah horor.

  
“Tapi Kau itu berat.” Balas Shuuzo membuat Adiknya kini berwajah sedih hampir menangis. Shuuzo tak kuat melihat adiknya yang berandal itu berubah menjadi super duper cute maksimal seperti ini.

  
“Baiklah baiklah ayo.” Shuuzo Akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Daiki brydal style dan membawanya kekamar Daiki sendiri dengan sedikit kesusahan.

  
“Kak aku ingin tidur di kamarmu.” Ucap Daiki lirih di leher Shuuzo. Shuuzo hanya bisa mengehela nafas dan membalik arahnya menuju kamarnya sendiri dan meletakan Daiki di atas kasur miliknya. Shuuzo hendak menyelimuti adiknya namun tubuhnya sudah di tarik dan di pekuk oleh sanga dik dengan erat.

  
“Shuuzo-nii, Oyasumi”

  
Dan Shuuzo benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain memeluk adiknya dan mengusap punggung adiknya dengan sayang.

  
“Mimpi indah, Daiki...”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
**END**  
Wtf is this.... HAHAHAHA

**Author's Note:**

> Well... ini fanfic pertama untuk opening acara hijrah dari FFN ke AO3. saia kalau di ffn penamenya ELKYOUYA. (gak ada yang nanya) xd ya sudahlah gak tahu harus bacot apa lagi. intinya saya suka dengan hubungan nijimura dan Aomine. maapin kalau Aominenya OOC banget yahh hahahhah ya gimana ya.. saia suka sama Aomine soalnya. apalagi kalau dia nguke. hemehhh,, *,,* /plak/ okelah gitu aja semoga kalian suka yahh kawan-kawan xd. 
> 
> see you next time!


End file.
